Una leyenda llamada Deseo
by Nika Ericius
Summary: ¿Que es fantasia? ¿Que es real?: Un viaje, una fiesta salvaje...Un encuentro que pondra a prueba los limites entre el amor y la pasion [Fic participante en la actividad de Febrero: "Tails y sus ecuaciones de Amor" del foro "Esmeralda Madre"]


**_UNA LEYENDA LLAMADA DESEO_**

El vuelo a las islas Colora procedente de New Mobotropolis arribo justo a la hora estimada.

Muchos vacacionistas, la mayoría jóvenes estudiantes y parejas llegaban al exótico paraíso para disfrutar del receso de primavera: era momento del descanso y el desenfreno.

Un grupo en particular se distinguía del resto de pasajeros. Todos chicos no mayores de 20 años; Compañeros y amigos de la Universidad local quienes estaban en el lugar por 2 razones: las vacaciones y la fiesta de cumpleaños de Sally Acorn, hija del Rector y miembro de una de las más adineradas familias del país.

A pesar de esto, la familia Acorn era famosa por sus actos de apoyo a grandes proyectos urbanos y de desarrollo social que a la larga redituaban en beneficio de todos. Su Hermano mayor, Elías y su familia poseían una casa de Veraneo en la Isla que resultaba ideal para la fiesta, cumpliéndole un capricho más: Invitar a toda la clase...alrededor de 60 jóvenes con gastos de viaje y estadía pagados.

El tropel de adolescentes salió disparado del Aeropuerto para admirar el hermoso paisaje tropical y la rebosante vida turística del sitio:

-Y bien, ¿Qué tal?- Sally pregunto a los demás abrazada por Monkey-Khan, capitán del equipo de Lucha de la universidad y novio de la chica.

-¡Esta de poca!- uno de los chicos y compañero de Khan respondió.

-Es precioso Sally, ¿De verdad tendremos la fiesta aquí?

-Seguro. Y esperen a ver la casa, solo no rompan nada al entrar o mi hermano nos envía a la policía.

Una carcajada profusa salió del grupo.

-Y ahí está la reina del mundo presumiendo como siempre- reclamo con fastidio una eriza rosa.

-Oh vamos Ames- Uno azulado, tomando su mano suavemente y con mochila al hombro tranquilizo-, Si no fuera por ella no tendríamos estas vacaciones gratis.

-No creo que lo necesitaras ¿o sí?, Con tus pies seguramente habrían dado la vuelta al mundo.

-Y mira quien lo dice...casi tuve que arrastrarte al avión para venir. Ni Shadow se puso exigente.

-Tiene razón Silver. Mira que yo acepte encantada a pesar de "Quien"

-¡Oigan ustedes!, ¡No se queden ahí, vamos, las camionetas no tardaran!- Sally grito a los rezagados.

-Bueno, hagamos caso a la princesa, ¿Listo?- Amy pregunto con ternura.

-Contigo estoy listo para todo- respondió besando su frente.

Silver los observaba con cierta nostalgia y envidia. Los 3 se conocían desde la secundaria y Amy siempre estuvo enamorada; Sonic, su primo, había sido un patán e idiota con la chica hasta iniciando la educación superior, cuando Shadow, un erizo negro comenzó a mostrar interés en ella.

Fue cuando el azul, al darse cuenta que realmente la amaba, hizo todo lo posible para enmendar su error. Había sido un final feliz de cuento como en los que se recurrían en aquellas películas sosas y rosas.

Mientras esperaban al transporte, un grupo de músicos y bailarinas ambulantes comenzaba su espectáculo. Los tambores tribales y el sonido de los ukuleles daban un hermoso eco, llamando la atención de los turistas; la canción era "Somewhere Over the Rainbow" ambientado por el provocativo movimiento de las chicas.

Fue cuando el cantante principal, durante el interludio comenzó el relato de una antigua leyenda de la isla:

- ** _Cuando el mar y la tierra eran jóvenes. Una isleña, pescadora, humilde y sencilla daba a los dioses ofrendas generosas fruto de su trabajo...la más apreciada de todas era bailar, incluso en tormenta y sol ardiente._**

 ** _Su movimiento cadencioso y salvaje, no pasó desapercibido para cierta deidad: Utakaman, señor de la nube, quien embriagado de deseo, secuestro a la joven...cayendo en adulterio._**

 ** _Su mujer, Fintria-ukema: señora del rayo. Llena de rabia y dolor encontró a la pareja en actos pecaminosos...envuelta en locura, mato a su marido y pronuncio una maldición sobre la pobre mortal:_**

 ** _"Tu sucia e impura, símbolo de pecado y perdición...arderas, que el deseo que despiertas en los hombres sea tu marca...jamás sabrás lo que es amar de verdad porque la lujuria será tu destino"_**

 ** _La isleña, avergonzada se refugió en una cueva submarina, donde paso en penitencia. Protegida de los ojos de los hombres cuidada por el océano y consolada por el tiempo._**

 ** _La naturaleza, compuso un arrullo solo para ella, una música que acompañaría su soledad eternamente..._**

 **"Well I see skies of blue**  
 **and I see clouds of white**  
 **and the brightness of day**  
 **I like the dark**  
 **and I think to myself**  
 **what a wonderful world**

 **The colors of the rainbow so pretty in the sky**  
 **Are also on the faces of people passing by**  
 **I see friends shaking hands**  
 **Singing, "How do you do?"**  
 **They're really singing, "I, I love you."**

 **I hear babies cry and I watch them grow,**  
 **They'll learn much more than we'll know**  
 **And I think to myself**  
 **What a wonderful world world**

 **Someday I'll wish upon a star**  
 **Wake up where the clouds are far behind me**  
 **where trouble melts like lemon drops**  
 **High above the chimney top**  
 **that's where you'll find me**

 **Oh, somewhere over the rainbow way up high**  
 **And the dream that you dare to, why oh, why can't I?"**

-Que hermosa canción- Amy, tomando el brazo de Sonic escuchaba fascinada.

-Pero una triste historia- Silver afirmo.

-Es cierto... ¿Sonic?

El chico se mostraba más entretenido por las bailarinas, al igual que la mayoría de los que estaba en el grupo, incluido Khan.

-¡¿Qué diablos haces Erizo?!- La rosada jalo con fuerza la oreja de su novio.

-¡Ay!, ¡Amy basta, que son sensibles!

Una escena parecida se daba con la ardilla y las que tenían pareja.

Fue cuando los bocinazos de las camionetas enviadas por Elías se escucharon.

-¡Ya llegaron! Muy bien todos arriba...y ya hablaremos- Sally reclamo a su chico.

-Okey, ya vámonos...algo me dice que eso del encanto de las isleñas no es solo cuento- Amy mantuvo jalando la oreja del atrevido hasta subir al transporte.

Silver se reía de su suplicio.

 **0-0-0**

Se decidió ir a la galería comercial para pasar la tarde. Los chicos tuvieron tres horas de ocio para comprar y entretenerse antes de la gran fiesta.

Amy, en compañía de otras amigas fueron a tienda tras tienda. Los chicos, siendo más prácticos solo fueron a una, buscando algo apropiado que usar para la noche:

-¿Qué opinas?- Silver salió del probador con un conjunto Negro y Azul que lo hacía ver realmente atractivo.

-¡Cool!- Con un pulgar arriba su primo aprobaba la elección-, ahora, ayúdame a elegir a mi ¿Quieres?

-Oye Sonic- Silver comenzó la conversación mientras revisaban diversas camisas-, no estaría de más conseguir algo para congraciarte con Amy...no estuvo bien lo de las bailarinas.

-Soy Macho amigo...además no fui el único y sabe que la adoro- El erizo azul contesto confiado.

-No me refiero a eso.

-Tranquilo, te aseguro que lo olvidara en un rato.

-Uff...en serio que eres idiota.

-¿Me dirás que ninguna de esas chicas te provoco alguna idea?- Dijo, tomándolo con la guardia baja.

-Cl-claro que sí, pero las cosas son distintas. No tengo una relación.

-Hablando de eso... ¿Se lo pedirás a Mina en la fiesta o seguirás dándole largas?

-No cambies el tema Sonic. Hazme caso, te aguanto muchas estupideces en el pasado por amistad, pero no es lo mismo.

-¡Preciosa Joyería nativa!, ¡Hecha de auténtico coral arcoíris!- Una mapache joven con vestido verde, ofrecía por los pasillos en su pequeña bandeja diversas piezas de fantasía.

-¡Eso es!- Silver fue a la entrada-, ¡Oye niña...ven!

-¿Que se le ofrece caballero?- dijo cuándo se acercó al erizo.

-Mi amigo y yo- continuo mientras jalaba a Sonic del brazo-, Queremos algo especial, para una chica especial.

-Oh...en ese caso están ante la mejor opción. El coral arcoíris es único en estas costas, raro, perfecto para ese "alguien" - afirmo con suficiencia.

-Entonces debe costar un ojo de la cara- hablo el azul fastidiado.

-En una joyería normal, pueden apostarlo. Pero estas piezas son hechas a mano artesanalmente por mi socia y amiga; solo que ella no puede salir a venderlas ya que es pescadora y guía de turistas...seguramente llegaremos a un acuerdo.

Después de un rato, Sonic compro un Brazalete tallado de una sola pieza de coral. Los detalles grabados eran señal de una mano habilidosa y experimentada, únicos.

-Espero estén complacidos con su compra.

-Y mucho...esa amiga tuya tiene talento.

-Pues buena suerte señores, nos vemos- Con esto se retiró para seguir ofreciendo su mercancía.

 **0-0-0**

En la salida de la galería, Sally había terminado con sus compras antes de tiempo y esperaba el regreso de Khan para arreglar las cosas.

Cerca de ella, una pareja de extranjeros daba una cantidad en efectivo a una joven felina de ojos ámbar, pago a sus servicios como guía.

Mientras revisaba un vestido en color melón, el viento soplo fuerte y arranco la prenda de sus manos.

-¡Oh no! ¡Alguien deténgalo, por favor!- la ardilla gritaba tratando de alcanzar el vestido.

En ese momento, la fuga fue detenida por la antes mencionada.

-Gracias, gracias- Sally se acercó y le entrego la prenda-, Costo demasiado y lo necesito esta noche.

-De nada, con permiso- la felina se retiraba a sus labores.

-Espera- Sally la detuvo-, ¿Eres de por aquí verdad?

-Si.

-Me gustaría agradecerte. Veras... mi fiesta de cumpleaños es hoy y dicen por ahí que entre más, mejor.

Sacando una invitación, la entrego a la chica.

-Sera en la quinta "Acorn" cerca del camino Umehualeia. Por favor ven, me daría mucho gusto.

-Bueno...yo

-Nos veremos, y gracias- dio la mano y salió disparada al ver que su novio avanzaba acompañado de otros hacia las camionetas.

Vio la invitación por largo tiempo. Debido a su trabajo, nunca tuvo tiempo para diversiones comunes. Su amiga Marine solía insistirle que asistiera a los festivales del pueblo, solo pasando un buen rato como toda Adolescente...siempre argumentaba estar ocupada.

No eran mentiras, sin embargo como cualquiera con un mínimo de curiosidad deseaba experimentarlo. La fortuna de los Acorn era bien conocida por todos en la isla y Sally parecía agradable.

 **0-0-0**

Y la noche llego. El DJ coloco música en el costoso sistema de sonido, las luces iluminaban el patio y la Piscina central, el interior estaba exquisitamente decorado con mueblería de primera y miles de camareros listos para servir a los comensales.

Después de la cena formal y el ritual de cumpleaños, fue turno de la verdadera fiesta.

El sonido a máxima potencia, parejas moviéndose al ritmo en el exterior e interior. Silver se encontraba un poco ajeno de la escena, después de todo no es que tuviera muchos amigos...En realidad solo convivía con Sonic y Amy y ellos hacia mucho que habían saltado al baile.

Pensó en escuchar su propio consejo y buscar a Mina Mongoose. Era el interés platónico del erizo desde su entrada a la universidad, pero demasiado tímido para confesarse...

Un poco bebido, con la adrenalina y la audacia que solo el alcohol puede dar, camino entre los desinhibidos jóvenes topándose con Bunnie Rabott, amiga de Sally y Mina:

-Que hay Silver, ¿Te diviertes?

-Seguro. Oye, ¿No has visto a Mina?

-Me parece que afuera... ¡Ahh!- grito cuando alguien tomo su cintura por detrás.

-¿Qué haces aquí preciosa? ...vamos a bailar.

-Ay Antoine...me diste un susto de muerte.

-Silver... ¿acaso te está molestando?

-No no cariño, solo quiere tener suerte el día de hoy ¿o no guapo?

-Je, je

-Ve por ella- Bunnie le dio un guiño de confianza.

En la entrada, los guardias de seguridad hablaban con alguien: Una gata lila con vestido de corte romboide acentuando sus piernas y muslos, botas altas en color negro, cabello recogido en una coleta dejando algunos mechones fuera para resaltar su rostro y enormes, fascinantes ojos ámbar.

-Buenas noches- dijo tranquila.

-Invitación- uno de los guardias se limitó a responder.

Mostrando la pequeña carta, su compañero anuncio por el comunicador a la recién llegada. Dándole aprobación, los guardias abrieron la puerta y así entro a la propiedad.

Extensa y lujosa sin duda...la felina llego a la puerta principal del edificio donde Sally ya la esperaba:

-¡Hola!, qué bueno que aceptaste.

-Confieso, que es mi primera fiesta.

-¿De verdad?, ¿Cuántos años tienes?

-18

-Eso no está bien, habrá que hacer algo al respecto- Le tomo afectuosamente la mano para guiarla a la casa.

Sorprendida por la cantidad de gente y lujo, la invitada estaba abrumada.

-Por cierto, no me has dicho tu nombre: Yo soy Sally.

-Me llamo...

-¡Sally!, ¡Vamos, Khan te busca!- grito otra muchacha.

-No puedo respirar un segundo...bueno, adelante y hablamos luego, diviértete- se despidió y la felina, intento buscar un lugar donde sentarse.

Silver busco a Mina por todo el patio y jardines de la casa. A veces se topaba con parejas que buscaron un lugar donde tener su propia fiesta...Muchas veces tuvo que correr al verlos en situaciones demasiado comprometedoras **(XD)**

-Oyeee...tú no eres de la clase, ¿De dónde saliste?- Vector, un cocodrilo verde dijo a la recién llegada.

Sin responder, se alejó.

-¡Otra que se te va Vector!- Un Armadillo rojizo grito en burla.

-¡Cierra el pico Mighty!, ¡Mejor ocúpate de tus asuntos!

-Tiene razón- Su compañera lamio con picardía la oreja del macho-, Merezco un poco de atención.

-Tranquila Honey, tengo planeado lo mejor para el final- palmeo su trasero.

El ambiente era extraordinario, pero 2 se sentían más ajenos que nunca. El erizo plateado no había tenido éxito en encontrar a Mina, completamente decepcionado bebió más y más.

La oriunda de la isla, escapaba de los coqueteos y molestia que los sin pareja fueron. No había alcanzado a socializar mucho tiempo, o bailar para relajarse.

En otro lugar mucho más apartado, un par de erizos disfrutaban la vista pacifica del bosque tropical y las luciérnagas que iluminaban la noche.

-Amy- Sonic hablo-, sobre lo de esta mañana...

-No te preocupes. A veces olvido lo maravilloso que has sido conmigo...incluso haz tenido paciencia con...ya sabes.

-Oh, Ames- El azul la abrazo con ternura-, Soy yo el que olvida su promesa...jure que no te haría sufrir otra vez.

-Sonic- no pudo evitar sollozar, escondiéndose en el hueco de su cuello-, espere tanto para estar en tus brazos y cuando otra me quita tu atención, yo...

-Mírame...

La eriza obedeció.

-Te amo. Y estoy dispuesto a demostrártelo todos días de mi vida...

Saco de su bolsillo el brazalete.

-Es costumbre un anillo...pero en base a la ocasión cualquier joya ayuda...Amy- se comenzó a mostrar nervioso-, yo... ¿Te casas conmigo?

-¿Hablas en serio?- pregunto con miedo.

-Me costó mucho decirlo...solo responde ¿sí?

 **3 Horas después...**

La fiesta estaba en su apogeo.

El estruendo era abrumador, la festejada, a lado de su pareja y amigos cercanos bailaba como si no hubiera mañana al igual que la mayoría de los invitados.

Sin tener noticias de sus amigos, Silver continúo bebiendo. No era del tipo fiestero, pero necesitaba sacar de su mente la frustración por el asunto de Mina...olvidarlo por completo.

Fue cuando la isleña le dio una mirada al solitario, el único que no estaba ahí, intoxicado, sin alma.

Sintiendo una empatía extraña y un impulso irrefrenable de consolarlo, llamo su atención tocando el hombro...

-¿Qué es lo que...?- callo al instante al ver a quien parecía una visión salida de sus más vehementes fantasías. Era bella, la cosa más bella. Tal vez fue el alcohol o sus emociones rotas...pero nada importaba...estaba ahí y lo miraba solo a él.

Sin decir una palabra, tomo su mano y lo guio al centro, justo empezando un ritmo lento y sensual:

 **It's coming up**  
 **It's coming up**  
 **It's coming up**  
 **It's coming up**  
 **It's coming up**  
 **It's coming up**  
 **It's DARE**

La chica se pegó de inmediato. Silver se sonrojo con locura cuando empezó a moverse al compás...

 **It's DARE...**

 **You've got to press it on you**  
 **You just think it**  
 **That's what you do, baby**  
 **Hold it down, DARE**

 **Jump with them all and move it**  
 **Jump back and forth**  
 **And feel like you were there yourself**  
 **Work it out**

 **Never did no harm**  
 **Never did no harm**

 **It's DARE**

 **It's coming up**  
 **It's coming up**  
 **It's coming up**  
 **It's coming up**  
 **It's coming up**  
 **It's DARE**

 _-Miren eso._

 _-No puede ser... ¡Es Silver!_

 _-¡No seas imbécil!, ¡Muévete, aprovecha!_

Gritaban todos, deseosos que el chico y la desconocida dieran un buen espectáculo.

Envuelto en aquella sensación nueva que subía como la marea, provocado por los movimientos precisos de la felina, el erizo la sujeto con fuerza...pegándola mucho más y con su cadera imitando el ritmo que imponía.

Aquel acto nublo su mente, la chica se excito sobremanera y tomando su nuca en respuesta, se acercaron por completo.

 _-¡Así se hace!_

 _-¡WUJUU, vamos viejo acabala!_

 _-¡No te dejes amiga, demuéstrale!_

-¿Que es ese escándalo?- Sonic, con Amy a su lado pregunto a uno.

-Es tu primo, bailando con una nena.

-¿Silver? ¿Bromeas?

-No Sonic, mira- Amy señalo al frente.

 **You've got to press it on you**  
 **You just, think it**  
 **That's what you do, baby**  
 **Hold it down, DARE**

 **Jump with them all and move it**  
 **Jump back and forth**  
 **And feel like you were there yourself**  
 **Work it out**

-El bastardo...no me conto de ella, ¿Quién es?

-Nadie sabe.

En eso, el flash de una cámara celular apareció.

-¡Amy!

-¿Qué?, es demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Ahora no se salvara del interrogatorio.

-Bueno...tienes razon.

 **Never did no harm**  
 **Never did no harm**

 **It's DARE**

 **It's coming up**  
 **It's coming up**  
 **It's coming up**  
 **It's coming up**  
 **It's coming up...**

 **You've got to press it on you**  
 **You just, think it**  
 **That's what you do, baby**  
 **Hold it down, DARE**

 **Jump with them all and move it**  
 **Jump back and forth**  
 **And feel like you were there yourself**  
 **Work it out**

 **...**

 **You've got to press it on you**  
 **You just, think it**  
 **That's what you do, baby**  
 **Hold it down, DARE**

 **Jump with them all and move it**  
 **Jump back and forth**  
 **And feel like you were there yourself**  
 **Work it out**

La temperatura estaba al máximo, era como el fuego...fuego salido de las entrañas del deseo y la lujuria. Sensaciones que fácilmente pueden ser confundidas con amor, pero este no era el caso.

A pesar de la música intoxicante y la adrenalina desbocada, La joven isleña solo quería ayudarlo, hacerlo olvidar la tristeza...en ningún momento espero correspondencia.

Pero ocurrió. Silver de alguna manera percibió las intenciones de la desconocida detrás del erotismo, y con su cuerpo, le hizo saber que estaba agradecido...era una complicidad silenciosa, maravillosa, más de lo que cualquier pasión mundana pudiera ofrecer...era el lenguaje del verdadero amor en su máxima expresión.

Un beso sorpresivo fue robado. Al sentir sus labios, su aliento a alcohol y deseo no lo rechazo...se dejó arrastrar, en completo éxtasis.

Los gritos y aplausos se escucharon salvajes al terminar la canción.

 _-¡Al fin!_

 _-¡Si, comenzábamos a pensar que ese tipo era gay!_

 _-¡Y qué me dicen de lo que consiguió...la gatita si se mueve!_

Reaccionando, avergonzada corrió a la salida. El erizo se quedó estático, aun creyendo que fuera un sueño:

-Me debes muchas respuestas hermano- Sonic dijo acercándose con Amy-, ¿Cuándo ligaron?

De repente, cayó hacia atrás. El azul lo detuvo justo a tiempo mientras los demás se acercaron asustados.

-¿Qué le pasa?- Sally se abrió camino.

-Nada Sal, solo no sabe beber...apesta a Cerveza.

\- Puede estar intoxicado. Llévenlo a su cuarto y llamo al Doctor de inmediato, le diré a mis criados que vayan a buscarlo al pueblo.

 **0-0-0**

 _-Oh mi señor... me alegra hacerlo feliz._

 _-Mi isleña...me vuelves loco._

 _-Nada nos separara ¿Verdad?_

 _-Lo prometo... matare a quien se atreva, aun cuando caiga al infierno...te pertenezco._

 _-Utakaman..._

-¡Despierta ya, zoquete!- el grito de Sonic desde un megáfono lo hizo caer de la cama.

-¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¡Ay...mi cabeza!

-Se le llama "resaca". El doctor ya te reviso; Amy estaba hecha un mar de nervios.

\- Lo siento...espera... ¿Dónde está...?

 _-_ ¿La chica?, huyo después del beso...eres una cajita de sorpresas.

-¡Tengo que encontrarla! ¡Tengo que...!- pero no completo la oración, salió disparado al baño y se escuchaban arcadas tras la puerta.

-Primero, toma un anti-ácido y relájate. Ya habrá tiempo de buscar a Julieta, Romeo.

En la tarde, con Silver repuesto, pregunto a Sally quien era la chica. Explico su encuentro en la Galería pero fuera de su apariencia, no sabía nada más.

Como única pista, el erizo plateado regreso al lugar acompañado de sus amigos. Pregunto en todos lados mostrando la fotografía que Amy tomara con su teléfono pero nadie parecía conocerla...como si fuera un fantasma o un espíritu.

-Animo Silver, seguro que la encontraremos- Su primo animaba mientras hacían una pausa en un local de comida rápida.

-¿Saben? ...Comienzo a pensar que solo fue un sueño- dijo con nostalgia viendo la pantalla.

-A menos que todos estuviéramos soñando...

-Sonic...- Amy pellizco el brazo del erizo para hacerlo callar y dijo:

-Es doloroso ¿Verdad?, como si te hubieran arrancado parte del corazón y te tortura pensar que fuera tu imaginación jugándote una broma.

-Si...

-Recuerda la canción que escuchamos al llegar. A pesar de las lágrimas, siempre hay un lugar detrás del arcoíris.

Al voltear un instante hacia un local de Arte, se levantó de golpe.

-¿Silver?

-¿Ahora qué?

Los erizos alcanzaron al chico, que estaba anonadado observando una pintura cercana al aparador: Una felina color lila vestida con ropas antiguas y provocativas, envuelta en un aura de fuego, con una mirada severa y triste reflejada en sus hermosos ojos ámbar.

-Se parecen- Amy exclamo.

-"La fuente del Deseo": Representación de la isleña prohibida, hecha por Bean The Dinamite- Sonic leyó el cartel añadido al cuadro

-¡Lo sabía!... esa chica es una Diosa o algo así, ¿no lo ven? ¡Es como en la Leyenda!

-¡JA,JA ,JA!- la risa joven de la vendedora ambulante de joyería los sorprendió-, Ustedes los turistas son un caso...

-Esas joyas, son iguales a mí...- la eriza murmuro.

-¿Que es tan gracioso?- Silver pregunto molesto.

-Perdonen, y hola otra vez. Es solo un relato antiguo que nuestros ancianos pasan de generación en generación, cada habitante en las Islas lo conoce.

-Estoy seguro que es ella, tengo pruebas- Le mostró confiado la fotografía.

-Vaya...lamento decirte que no es una Diosa, es mi amiga Blaze. Así que por eso, no llego a dormir.

-¿Tu amiga?, ¿Dónde está?

-Trabajando.

-¡Llévame con ella, por favor!- el erizo plata le suplico.

-Está bien, está bien. Renta una lancha, equipo y nos vemos en el muelle detrás de bahía caracola, iré a mi casa y te alcanzo.

En una hora, los 4 ya se encontraban en el lugar acordado.

-Lo siento, solo él y yo. El lugar al que vamos es un poco peligroso.

-¿Y quieres que dejemos a Silver?, ¡Claro que no!

-Está bien. Buena suerte.

-¿Amy?

-Gracias.

En minutos, la vendedora y el turista se hacían a la mar.

-¿Porque nos quedamos?- Sonic pregunto ofuscado.

-Es algo que debe hacer por su cuenta, ¿No crees?

-Espero que cuando vivamos juntos, no seas tan liberal Señorita.

-Dirás: Futura señora Hedgehog- la eriza Rosa tomo su mano y beso la mejilla.

-Ojala que nuestro padrino no regrese con el corazón roto- el chico rio con ironía, mientras ambos miraban en dirección al océano.

 **0-0-0**

Alejándose de la isla principal, los chicos en la lancha se acercaban al punto conocido como "Costa Esmeralda", un lugar poco explorado y que solo algunos con experiencia navegaban debido a los arrecifes de coral y bancos de arena.

-Es demasiado severa y reservada- La mapache comento mientras conducía la lancha-, me alegra que eso cambiara.

-También yo.

-¿Podrías enamorarte?

-No lo sé...por eso estoy aquí.

-Ya veo...bien llegamos. Ese enorme montículo de roca en realidad es la entrada a una cueva submarina, ¿Ves la lancha anclada? ahora, debe buscar Coral.

-Gracias Marine- Colocándose la mascarilla de oxígeno, se arrojó al agua y comenzó su avance al punto donde la lancha de la isleña esperaba.

Cuando estuvo seguro, se sumergió.

A varios metros hacia abajo, una fisura en la base del montículo: la entrada a la cueva.

Resultaba cada vez más complicado bajar, la presión hacia que las extremidades dolieran y el pecho como si fuera una loza pesada, dificultaba inhalar y exhalar.

Pero no importo. Estaba dispuesto a llegar hasta las últimas consecuencias para alcanzar a la que lo esperaba detrás... ¿era deseo o amor?, la respuesta, le daría paz finalmente.

Al fin alcanzo la entrada. Nado sobre los bancos de coral que la cubrían, hasta que diviso una luz tenue.

Fue cuando tuvo ante sí el paisaje oceánico más hermoso: Muchos peces de todos tamaños, nadando despreocupados en cardúmenes medianos, el agua tan azul como una joya y debajo, en el lecho, un arrecife de Coral arcoíris.

Justo ahí, otro buzo, con un pequeño costal en la mano removía un poco la arena para encontrar restos de coral y conchas marinas. Su silueta delgada y delicada resulto inconfundible para el erizo plateado así que confiado, tomo la iniciativa.

Al notar su presencia, volteo. Era el chico de la noche anterior ¿Que hacia ahí? ¿Cómo había encontrado ese lugar secreto?

Fue a su encuentro. Se quedaron frente al otro, observándose con la magnificencia del mar como fondo; en un momento, la isleña lo tomo de la mano y comenzó a nadar a la superficie.

Dejándose guiar, al llegar fue deslumbrado por la luz: el montículo era en realidad una especie de cúpula, donde los rayos del sol pasaban por un agujero similar a un tragaluz y justo en medio un islote, con palmeras y hierba verde.

Llegando a la orilla, se retiraron los gougles y la mascarilla.

-Ehh...hola...bueno anoche...

-No debiste venir. Es arriesgado para un aficionado- la felina contesto sin voltear mientras exprimía un poco su cabello.

-Si... ¿Solo eso?, ¿después de lo que paso?

-No sé qué esperas de mí. Fue solo una fiesta.

-Tu amiga tiene razón...eres más fría de lo que creí.

-Y a pesar de todo lo hiciste. Tengo que trabajar, espera aquí y te sacare.

-¡No vine por esto!, ¡Quiero saber porque!- grito enfadado, cansado de su actitud.

-No lo sé. Tal vez por lastima...

-Entiendo. Solo fue para hacer caridad con el perdedor del lugar ¿no?

Tomándola del brazo, la jalo y pego su cuerpo con un agarre fuerte por la cintura.

-¡Idiota! ¡Ya suéltame!

Fue que comenzó a besar su cuello y morderlo. Abrumada y roja, la felina forcejeo...

-Soy un idiota, por venir aquí. Porque a pesar de tus palabras hirientes...no quiero alejarme.

La felina ronroneo con suavidad gracias al estímulo en su piel.

-Me vuelves loco. Me tienes a tus pies. Blaze...que nombre más hermoso.

-No sigas...

-No. No me pidas eso...déjame quedarme contigo...di que está bien que me quede.

-¿Y cuándo te marches? ...cuando tengas que volver a la realidad.

-Es real... ahora lo sé.

-Desearía no haber ido a esa fiesta- Blaze comenzó a reclamar-, desearía no haberte sacado a bailar, besarte...porque desde entonces...me sentí perdida sin ti...no se tu nombre y yo...

-Silver

-Silver...-murmuro.

En minutos, gemidos unísonos se escucharon como eco en la cueva, ruidos desaforados, señal de una pasión incontenible y de un amor construido de la más fortuita casualidad.

Tiempo después, abrazados en la hierba, los amantes permanecieron quietos, solo disfrutando del contacto sencillo de sus cuerpos desnudos y recuperando fuerzas:

-Fue lo mejor- el erizo plateado comento acariciando suavemente su espalda.

-Es extraño. Perdí algo, pero por alguna razón se siente liberador...como si quitaran un peso de encima.

-Vaya forma de describirlo.

-¿No lo crees?

-Ahora que lo pienso... mi primo y los demás ya no fastidiaran- contesto con una carcajada.

-Cuando vea a Marine, seguro querrá detalles.

-No le dirás ¿o sí?- pregunto temeroso.

-Descuida- tranquilizo besando su nariz.

-¿Salimos esta noche?

-Por lo general, las citas son primero.

-Me considero abierto linda. Además, tenemos mucho por delante.

-Soy Blaze...no me agradan los apodos.

-¿Ah sí? ...lástima, porque tengo muchos: "Preciosa", "Encantadora", "Mi sexy tigresa"- susurraba al oído.

-Me haces cosquillas.

-Tengo ganas de hacer otra cosa...- sus manos bajaban peligrosas a cierta área divertida para él.

-No- Blaze lo detuvo en el acto-, Se acerca el atardecer y pronto subirá la marea...hay que irnos.

-Está bien, pero me debes la segunda ronda.

-Lo tendré en mente.

Vistiendo rápidamente los trajes térmicos, la pareja dejo la cueva. Al llegar a la superficie el sol comenzaba a languidecer como lo había vaticinado la felina; Marine y la lancha no se veían por ningún lado, supusieron que se cansó de esperar.

Abordando la otra, el erizo tuvo un impulso más: Antes que la chica hiciera andar el motor, tomo la mano y la coloco en su mejilla.

Blaze se mostró tímida ante el acto tierno del joven.

-Eres increíble- Silver murmuro bajando la mirada.

Correspondiendo, la chica lo abrazo, juntando sus frentes en relajación completa.

-Igual tu, tonto.

Y así, de la mano, la lancha inicio el regreso. El océano, único testigo de que las fronteras del amor y la pasión son delgadas, pero que llevan a un solo camino: La felicidad.

Todo bajo la sombra de una historia: Una leyenda llamada... Deseo.

* * *

Notas del Autor:

 **De regreso al foro y los retos, traigo para ustedes "UNA LEYENDA LLAMADA DESEO". Un fic que se da bajo el escenario del mar, con nuestros protegonistas, probando las limites entre lo carnal y sentimental.  
**

 **Me siento complacida con el resultado, independientemente de cumplir satisfactoriamente los requisitos. Deseo dar gracias directamente a los que me inspiraron esta ocasion: A toda la comunidad de Deviantart (especialmente a Myly14 y forevacrazy) sin dejar de lado al fandom en ingles, cuyas historias fueron un gran aliciente para aceptar este desafio.**

 ***Las canciones que figuraron en esta ocasion, como se menciona fueron: "Somewhere Over the Rainbow" de**  
 **Israel Kamakawiwo'ole y "Dare" del grupo Gorillaz, single del album "Demon Days" (2005) que pueden apreciar en Youtube individualmente o en mi pagina de Face.  
**

 ***El titulo hace homenaje a "Un tranvia llamado Deseo", obra de teatro y musical de Broadway escrito en 1947 por Tennessee Williams** , **considerada una de las obras literarias mas importantes de Estados Unidos.  
**

 **Les deseo suerte al resto de participantes.**

 **BUENAS TARDES A TODOS...DISFRUTEN =D**


End file.
